Gone Mad Hogwarts
by slytherinsangel
Summary: um Harry's gone mad um idk just read and review not slash unless u want me too and give me ideas


GONE MAD @ HOGWARTS  
  
Disclaimer : I own none of j.k. rowlings characters or places, except the ones I made up. Duh.  
  
A/n: I was really really bored . don't kill me if this really sucks. But please review it anyway.  
  
And now for your features presentation:  
  
*****  
  
Hermione stormed down into the common room where she finally found Harry. "Heyy, Harry why are you running all through through Gryffindor tower," Hermione asked furiously that he ran into her dorm when she was changing. While singing the barney theme song, then ran around the room then sprinted out.  
  
"I love you. You love me. We're a happy family," Harry sang then ran up to Seamus and kissed him. Then started to talk to what appeared to be himself.  
  
"RON!!! DID YOU GIVE HARRY SUGAR? AGAIN," Hermione yelled at Ron.  
  
"We.. we.. Well sor . ta, but not really. No. I just told him where I found a whole load of it. Its not my fault that he went and got it," Ron said scared of Hermione who was slowly encountering him with a vicious look.  
  
"Well you might as well given it to him. You know that he has an addiction."  
  
"Its not my fault," Ron started to whine and kept whining the same thing over and over again.  
  
"Do you remember the first time you gave Harry sugar?" Hermione said ignoring Ron's whining.  
  
"No," Ron said trying not to remember.  
  
"Well then let me remind you. Roll the flashback."  
  
*nothing happens *  
  
"Hello I said roll the flashback," Hermione yelled getting very annoyed.  
  
*still nothing happens *  
  
"Stop saying what is going on you asshole. And play the fucking Flashback!"  
  
"Woah Hermione I never knew you cursed."  
  
"Oh shut the hell up Ron, its all your fault."  
  
*the flash back begins *  
  
"Hey Harry have you ever had pure sugar before?"  
  
"No. How many times have I told you I was deprived? I haven't even had a piece ofcandy much less pure sugar. Those god damned Dursleys' gave Dudley candy and he got sugar highs. I guess they didn't want me having a sugar high because then I would be around them more."  
  
"Oh, yeah sorry forgot about the depriveness..ness," Ron said shakily." Well anyway here's some sugar. Its called a baby bottle pop." And handed it to Harry.  
  
"I know what it is. I said I was deprived not a dumbass." Then Harry ate some of the sugar. His eyes glazed over and he started running around and kissing everyone.  
  
* flashback ends *  
  
"And I don't even wanna get into what happened last time," Hermione said trying not to strangle Ron.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was still busy talking to er.. himself.  
  
All of a sudden Draco Malfoy skipped into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE MALFOY?" Ron yelled." AND MORE IMPORTANTLY HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?" the only thing that was keeping Ron from attacking Malfoy was Hermione, who pulled him back.  
  
Malfoy ignored him and ran up to Harry and start talking to Harry and the ahh.. air.  
  
Hermione was about to lose it and she did. She went up to Harry and Draco. "Tell me right now what you are doing."  
  
"We are training Kujo, to be a good little doggy," They both answered and pointed to the air near them.  
  
"Sorry to break it to you but there is nothing there." Hermione said and waved her hand where they just pointed. "See nothing."  
  
"What is wrong with you. Kujo isn't over there anymore." Harry said , laughing at Hermione.  
  
"Oh, you can see ahh Kujo as you call it."  
  
"Yeah, duh I thought you were the smart one," Draco said apparently on not as bad of a sugar high.  
  
"Well what does Kujo look like?"  
  
"He is a big blue puppy dog. Draco look we got him to sit," Harry said proud that Kujo was able to sit. Then he patted the air, I guess that was supposed to Kujo there. God this is really said.  
  
Hermione took the chance and patted the air where Kujo was. Hermione almost died when she felt something move under her hand.  
  
*****  
  
A/n: I no its dumb but please review if u want another chapter give me some ideas. I am dumb and I have none. Well bye bye 4 now 


End file.
